What is Teenage Love?
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: What is it? Is it that feeling you get when around the person? Or how you wish it would last forever? Maybe its looking at your future and seeing them their? All they know is there's a difference between teen love, real love, and THEIR love.


**What Is Teenage Love?**

* * *

><p>What's <strong>teenage love<strong>?

it's _staying up late_  
>for each other and<span> barely <span>staying awake in  
>class the next day. it's passing each other between<br>classes and stopping to say hi, but ending up  
><span>running<span> to your next class right before the  
>bell rings. it's going to the mall, <em>wandering<br>around hand in hand_, with a silence that's  
><strong>comfortable<strong>. it's watching a movie in the  
>cinema with his arm <em>slowly<em> **creeping onto  
>your shoulders<strong>, and you _resting your head  
>in his arms<em>. it's _walking around at night for  
>no reason at all<em>; **his chest, her head, looking  
>at the stars<strong>. it's _uncertainty_ of how long it  
>will last, a <strong>risk<strong> you're** both **willing to take, even  
>if it means you'll have a broken heart. it's not<br>yet **true love**, _not_ like, nor **lust**, nor infatuation.  
>it's <em>teenage love<em>; _here to stay, here to play  
>with our hearts<em> and **never **go away.

* * *

><p><strong>What's<strong> **teenage love?**

Clare Edwards was looking at her computer screen reading the sentence, well question, on it. She didn't know how to answer it. She had to write about it for English and she was stuck.

She did what any other teenager would do and goggled it. When she typed it in, she got this quote. She found it fascinating and called her boyfriend/English partner in school, smiling that she found something.

"Edwards, I'm trying to write my paper, so you better have a good reason for calling me." Eli Goldsworthy said with a smile just glad to hear her voice, weather he'd admit it or not.

"I found this quote and I'm going to use it for my paper. It describes teenage love perfectly. I'm still gonna use my own stuff to though." She told him happy. He couldn't figure out what it had to do with calling him though.

"What's this got to do with me though?" He ask her and she sighed like she was nervous before she said anything.

"I know we haven't really said it, or talked about it for that matter, but I just wanted to tell you I love you." She said and he sat on the other end astonished. He did feel the same way, but couldn't get it out scared she didn't feel the same. He finally smiled.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes." He said and she smiled. They ended the call and she went back to her assignment. She got to reading it and thinking back to the old days.

**It's **_**staying up late**_** for each other and barely staying awake in class the next day.**

"Clare you need to calm down. I know what your parents did is wrong with the divorce and everything, but just remember I'm not going anywhere." Eli told her as they were on the phone that night.

"I know Eli, and I appreciate it, but knowing I'll have two different homes now I don't like it." She told him and he could hear that she was crying. He didn't like it when she cried.

"Hey, baby, don't cry. You know I don't like it when you cry." He told her wanting so bad to go to her now and hold her tight telling her everything would be okay.

"I know Eli and I'm sorry." She told him wiping her face from tears. She looked over at her clock. "Hey its midnight and we have school tomorrow. I'm gonna let you go." She told him fixing to hang up.

"No, I'm not gonna hang up with you knowing my girlfriend is upset. I'll stay on the phone with you all night if I need too." He told her and she smiled.

"Okay Eli."

And they continued to talk till a good two three o'clock in the morning. When they got to school the next day it was all they could do to stay up in English class. They were constantly throwing notes back and forth to keep the other awake. Their best friend, Adam, just sat there watching and laughing.

**It's passing each other between classes and stopping to say hi, but ending up running to your next class right before the bell rings.**

Clare was walking to her second period class, Science, when she seen Eli in the hallway at his locker. She went up to him planning on only saying hi.

"Eli!" She said jumping the last three inches and scaring the poor boy to death. She laughed at him. "I didn't take you as the jumping type."

"I didn't take you as the hyper type either. Looks like we both miss judged." He told her with that smirk she hated but was growing to love.

"Well, it's not my fault that I have a lot more layers to pull back like Shrek." She told him in a joking manner. He just shook his head.

"Well, if you're Shrek than that makes me Fiona. That's weird so how about we switch them around. I'll be Shrek and you can be my Princess Fiona that I have to save." He told her and she nodded her head.

"We really are just like them in a different way. Were complete opposites and shouldn't work out the way we do, yet somehow, we find a way to work." She told him and he nodded his head.

"I see your point of view on it. I just don't like how you're being cheesy with comparing us to a Disney movie or whatever kind of movie it is." He told her and she laughed.

"Hey where is everybody?" Clare ask finally looking around and seeing they were the only ones in the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Eli said when he realized they were gonna be late. "See you later Clare!" He screamed over his shoulder as they ran to their classes making it with only a second to spare.

**It's going to the mall, ****wandering around hand in hand****, with a silence that's ****comfortable****.**

Eli had finally given in to Clare and took her to the mall for the day. He didn't know what they had planned to do. They just looked around till she saw the picture machine.

"Eli please can we take some pictures?" She ask doing her puppy dog eyes. The ones she knew he couldn't say no to. He sighed.

"Fine, come on and get in." He told her and she gave him a kiss on the lips smiling that he had said they could.

They took five poses. The first of them smiling into the camera. Second one was of them looking into the others eyes with big goofy smiles on their faces. The third they just did a silly face. The fourth one they had their eyes rolled back in their eyes with bunny ears on the other. The last one, though, was of them kissing.

Eli would never admit it, but the last one was and will always be his favorite of the two. Clare would always be his girl. They were stuck together for the rest of their lives.

They walked around after that for a little bit more going to different stores.

"Hey, Clare I seen a store that I need to get something from." He told her and she just followed him. "And you can't say no when I go into this store."

"Okay Eli." She told him following him along. She looked up and saw it was a jewelry store and her eyes got big. She was about to protest but Eli beat her to it.

"Nope, you can't say anything about it." He told her and she sighed. "Excuse me Miss, but do you have a silver heart shaped necklace that opens up?" He ask her and she nodded. She went and got it.

"Would you like me to do anything to it? We have that sale going right now where if you buy one we engrave it and put pictures in it for free." She told him and he nodded his head. "Okay kid what would you like?"

"I want the heart to say 'Eli and Clare' and I want these two pictures in it." He told her pointing to the pictures they had just took of them kissing and looking into the others eyes. The girl smiled softly.

"I'll have that done for you. Just pay now and come back in about a hour and it should be done." She told him and he nodded.

They walked around a little bit more holding hands and not saying a word yet it being comfortable. Neither would admit it, but they loved how they could walk around like this.

**It's watching a movie in the cinema with his arm ****slowly creeping**** onto your shoulders****, and you ****resting your head in his arms****.**

They had gone to the movies to see _Vampires Suck_. It just happen to be Eli's choice that night, much less to Clare's liking. She dealt with it though. Not having much else she could do about it.

"Eli, do we have to watch this movie? They have others playing that you'd like to see." She told him hoping it would get her out of this.

"Yes, we do. I watch your movies that I don't like, so can we please watch this? I even made sure it wasn't anything scary." He told her and she sighed. He had a point.

"Fine yes we can watch it." She told him and he kissed her lips with passion. She loved every minute of it.

"Thank you." He told her and she smiled.

They were half was through the movie when she felt his arm slowly going around her shoulders. It didn't matter how many times he did this, he still got nervous. She just smiled a big smile and rested her head on his arm. Staying like this for the rest of the movie.

**It's ****walking around at night for no reason at all****; ****his chest, her head, looking at the stars****.**

"So what do you want to do?" He asks her as they were walking. She didn't have anywhere she really wanted to go. She just wanted to walk.

"I just needed to get away from my parents fighting. I don't really care we go. I just need to be with you right now." She said and he smiled putting his arms around her. He noticed she stopped shaking when he did this. She was cold.

"Here take my jacket. You're freezing." He told her and she smiled but shook her head.

"No, Eli, I will not take that away from you. I'll be fine." She told him and he just sighed.

"I will not have my baby get sick. I'd rather die than to see you in pain from being sick. Aint happening." He told her and she sighed, taking the jacket.

"Happy now?" She asks him putting the jacket on her body.

"Yes, I am." He told her with a smirk. "Want to go to the park and star up at the stars?" He ask her and she nodded her head.

They headed out to the park and just lay there in the other's arms, staring off at the stars. They were both quiet for a moment, until Clare broke it with a question.

"Eli, do you see me in your future?" She ask him and he smiled. He had her head on his chest them just lying there. Of course he was happy.

"Yes, I do." He told her and she smiled. "I see us going to college where the last year I ask you to marry me. Then, after we get married and settle down I see us having kids." He told her and she had a big smile on her face. "We'll watch them grow up have kids of their own and then we'll grow old together."

"I like that idea." She told him looking into his eyes and kissing his lips. "How many kids do you want?" She asks him and looked her straight into the eyes.

"However many kids you want to have." He said and she smiled even bigger, if possible.

"What if I want twelve?" She asks him in a joking manner.

"Then I'd have to say that we need to do two things. A.) Get a huge house. B.) Get started on that now." He told her giving her a kiss on the lips as she giggled. "But how many would you honestly want?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I would want at least two cause you say it gets boring being an only child." She said and he nodded. "I want at least one boy and one girl. The boy has to be born first too though." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"So the boy can help his daddy keep all the boys away from his little sister." She said and Eli laughed but had a smile on his face too.

"I like the idea of that. Our own little family." He told her and she smiled at him. They went in for one more kiss. "Come on its time to get you home."

"No, I don't wanna go home." She told him in a whiny voice.

"Then come stay at my house and say you're staying at Alli's." He told her and she nodded her head.

**It's ****uncertainty** **of how long it will last, a** **risk** **you're**** both ****willing to take, even if it means you'll have a broken heart.**

"Clare please don't break up with me." Eli said with a look of longing. He couldn't handle being away from her. He could barely stand it now. "We can make it work I promise just don't give up yet."

"How Eli, how are we supposed to make this work?" She ask him and he sighed.

"I don't know just yet. I can promise you this though. We won't, and I repeat, _WON'T_ end up like you parents if that's what you're afraid of." He told her as they sat on his bed while she cried.

"It's just; I like you a lot Eli. I don't want to lose what we have. What if we don't make it in the future and get stuck with heart ache? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I want a life with you in the future. I just don't know if we'd make it."

"Then take this risk with me and we'll get through it together. Your parents may have not worked out but, look at mine. They were our age and their still going strong. I know your scared Clare, but so am I. You just have to trust yourself and take this shot."

"What if it's not worth it?" She asks him. "What if were just wasting our time on it?" She asks and he sighed.

"What if it is worth it?" He asks her right back. "What if we do get the life were dreaming of? You won't know unless you take that chance." He told her and she sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I wanna take this chance with you Eli. It may or may not be worth it but were gonna find out one way or another, together." She said and he kissed her lips with a huge smile on his face.

Clare Edwards came out of her dreams of memories she was having and wrote the last bit of her paper for English.

_Just like the quote you can never tell whether it's worth it or not. It's a risk your just willing to take on the other. You never know unless you try. Like the last bit of the quote says though; it's not yet true love, not like, nor lust, nor infatuation. Its teenage love; here to stay, here to play with our hearts and never go away._

"Wow, Clare I love this. You're gonna get an A on it for sure." Eli told her the next day as he was reading it over.

"I hope so." She told him. He just smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you will. She'd be crazy not to." He told her and she had a really big smile on her face.

"Did you get an A on it like Dad said you would Mom?" Their fifteen year old daughter asks her. Clare Edwards, now Goldsworthy, smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Yes sweetie, your daddy was right. I did get an A on it." She told her while her daughter just smiled at her.

"Good cause in my book you both get an A in the best parents ever to live." She said and Clare smiled. "Good night Mommy. Goodnight Daddy." She told them as she went up the stairs to bed.

"Does it bother you that our fifteen year old still calls us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?" Clare ask Eli and he shook his head.

"I treasure every moment of it. What gets to me is how they know the end to that story but they all ask if I was right every time." He said and Clare smiled.

"That's just Kayla for you. You know that too. Come on let's go say goodnight to the rest of our babies before we call it a night ourselves." Clare said as Eli followed her up the stairs.

"Hey Danny, you still up?" Clare ask as she went into her eldest room.

"Yea I am mom. Did you need something?" He asks.

"No we were just telling kids goodnight." Eli said speaking for his wife. He couldn't believe his son was seventeen. Clare got what she always wanted. A boy first to watch out for their daughter and help with his sister.

"Okay well night love you." He told them and they headed for their thirteen year olds room.

"Mike, buddy, we came by to say goodnight." Eli told his second son. The little boy sat up in bed and saw his parents.

"Okay Dad. Goodnight guys I'll see you in the morning. I love you." He told him parents and they exchanged 'I love you' and left. They then went to the eleven year old twins room.

"Hey goodnight you guys." Clare said and went and gave each boy a kiss. "Love you James and Andy." She told her identical twin boys.

"I love you too Mommy and Daddy." James said as he gave each a kiss and lay back down.

"Yea I love you too Mommy and Daddy. Have sweet dreams." Andy told them and did the same as his brother.

They then went to the miracle baby's room. She wasn't even supposed to be here. They were having too much fun one night and forgot the condom. They couldn't see their lives without sweet Lizzy though. She was only two.

"Goodnight my sweet baby girl. Sweet dreams." Clare whispered to the sleeping little girl. Eli was next.

"I'll see you in the morning princess." He told her and smiled when she moved around in her sleep.

"I love you mommy and daddy." They heard her mumble then go back to sleep. It made them smile.

"See none of this would have happen if I hadn't made you take that risk with me. Was it worth it?" He asks her as they got into bed that night.

"Oh it was most definably worth it." She told him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare." Eli whispered before sleep finally took over both their bodies.

* * *

><p><em>I know its a cheesy ending and probably wasn't very good! It was kinda rushed so I'm sorry if it feels that way! =( I didn't mean for it to! I hope you guys like this story! I love doing these kinda stories to quotes it's so much freaking fun! =)<em>

_Welp I've got school in the morning and its 11:30 here so I'm off!_

_Let me know if you like it in a review!_

_Bye for now! =)_


End file.
